1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data center containers, and particularly to a data center container with a cooling system.
2. Description of Related Art
A cooling system can be mounted in a data center container for cooling the data center container. Generally, the cooling system includes a water inlet, a heat exchanger, and a water outlet. Cold water flows into the heat exchanger via the water inlet and heated water flows out of the data center container through the water outlet. In this process, condensation may form on outer surfaces of the water inlet and the water outlet and drip down, which may affect the appearance under the water inlet and the water outlet.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.